1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color printing system, a color printing method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium stored with a color printing program.
2. Description of Related Arts
A lot of printing systems include color adjustment functions (so-called, calibration functions). Color adjustment is performed in order to absorb output color variations which are generated due to various factors, such as individual difference, environmental change, and long-term aging variation, and in order to secure the uniformity and stability of output results.
Generally, a color adjustment operation performed in the printing system mainly includes the following operations:
(i) Output (print) a test chart which is configured from color patches for color adjustment.
(ii) Perform color measurement on the output results (printed matter) of the test chart using a spectral colorimeter or the like.
(iii) Acquire difference between color measurement results and a target color or concentration which is originally subjected to be output.
(iv) Perform adjustment on subsequent printing in order to absorb the difference.
However, in a system which outputs the test chart according to the related art, the test chart should be printed whenever the color adjustment is executed, and thus paper is excessively consumed. In addition, in the system which outputs the test chart according to the related art, there is a case in which an amount of time that is necessary until original printing is completed takes as long as printing the test chart.
In order to solve such a problem, in recent years, a printing system which can perform color adjustment without outputting a test chart is developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2005-181673 discloses a system that detects all of colors which are included in a related art test chart from document data corresponding to one page, and performs color adjustment by performing color measurement on the printed results of the colors.
However, when all of the colors which are included in the related-art test chart are not included in document data corresponding to one page, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform the color adjustment or the accuracy of the color adjustment is lowered.